Conventionally, the plate-like object such as a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, simply referred to as “wafer”) is stuck with a protective sheet for protecting circuit surface thereof, and stuck with a heat sensitive adhesive sheet on the rear surface or front surface thereof.
As a sheet sticking method described above, the following method is known. That is, using a raw sheet in which a strip of adhesive sheet is temporarily stuck on a strip of release liner, and after peeling off the adhesive sheet from the release liner and sticking the same onto a wafer, the adhesive sheet is cut along the periphery of the wafer; thus the adhesive sheet is stuck onto the wafer (refer to, for example, patent document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-176011